If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: A song fic. Kenshin hears gunshots and decides to see what's going on. This leads to a very dramatic scene for him. Kaoru soon finds out what happened leading her to a sorrowful and yet joyous ending. drama/angst/slight romance (not much) please r+r!!!^_^


If Tomorrow Never Comes

A song fic inspired by the band Westlife.

Ps. I like mushy, dramatic stuff. If you don't, then don't read this! But if you like angst, go ahead.

Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping… 

Kenshin sat against the wall with his sword sheath leaning against his shoulder. He wanted to sleep but he just kept watching Kaoru. He knew she loved him. He knew that his feelings rose when around her. He also knew that he felt the same way about Tomoe. Yahiko was at the Akebeko Hot Pot with Sanosuke, Megumi was at the doctor's house with Sezume and Ayame. So here he was. With Kaoru who was sound asleep.

_She's lost in peaceful dreams._

Kaoru sighed heavily and Kenshin looked up. She looked so peaceful. He wished that he could have such peace. But he still felt that he had to repent for all his wrong doings during the war. He had killed many people but he had saved very little. Suicide was always an option… but Kaoru wouldn't allow it just as he didn't when he first met her and her student had left her. All because of the supposed "Battousai the ManSlayer" using the Kamiya Kashin style. Another deep sigh. This time he knew by the smile on her face that she was truly lost in dreams of sweetness.

_So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark._

He felt as if he would never sleep normally again. His sleep was always up against the wall with his sword sheath leaned up against his shoulder ready for battle. He blew out the candle and sat there. He then realized that he been staring at her the whole time. Finally, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. But he was troubled.

_And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake up in the morning…_

His eyes shot open. He heard light screaming as if someone was being attacked at a far distance. Then he heard gunfire. At that he stood up and took his sword in his hand. Just as he was about to walk out, he stopped and turned around. He stood there for a moment staring at Kaoru sleeping peacefully. He walked back to her and kissed her forehead and stood back up and walked to the door.

"I love you, Miss Kaoru. That I do. If I don't return in the morning, it just means that you'll have a guardian angel." He said.

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?_

Once out the door, he turned around again. She lay there dreaming sweet dreams. He thought that if she doubted his feelings, then why did she offer him to stay? Was it because she felt pity for the lonely wanderer? He may never know why. Then he heard it again. He moved his head in that direction. Then he heard something he never thought he'd ever hear. He heard Sanosuke shout in dieing pain. Kenshin ran towards there.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?_

He ran for about two miles until he got there. The people with guns were just about to leave. Kenshin looked around and saw a horror above all horrors. Yahiko was lying on the ground dead holding Tsubame's hand. She, also, was dead. Megumi was lying dead upon Sanosuke's stomach. Sanosuke was breathing, thankfully. But what hurt the most, were Sezume and Ayame. They were there with gunshot wounds. The doctor wasn't there, thank God.

"Kenshin… is that you?" Sanosuke breathed. Kenshin ran over and sat down next his friend.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin said.

"I tried to stop them. First it was Yahiko and Tsubame, then I got involved. Megumi ran out to see what was going on. Then Sezume and Ayame followed her and now this! I'm telling you Kenshin, you have to beat those guys. Or else they'll start another revolutionary war. Thanks for everything Kenshin. Especially for being my friend… I'll miss ya buddy…" Sanosuke said and breathed his last.

"Hey you!" Kenshin shouted towards the people with guns. They turned around and noticed that they were about to fight legendary Battousai.

_Did I try in every way, to show her every day that she's my only one?_

Kaoru woke up. She gasped when she saw the door open.

"Kenshin… oh no!" Then she remembered was did and said. So he really did love her. Gunshots; she soon heard gunshots. She got up and ran out. Not even thinking about her wooden sword. She had make sure Kenshin was all right.

_If my time on earth were through, and she had she had to face the world without me…_

Though he regrets ever wanting to fight them, he had to. For the sake of his friends that now lay dead and the girl he loved with all his heart. The rain began to pour down on them mixing the mud with the blood from previous battles and the new one. The guns shot at him and amazingly he got hit a couple times. Soon, the other gunmen were lying dead and only one of them remained. A big man with bulging muscles and he held a sword and a gun.

"Battousai the ManSlayer, I am proud of the fight you gave. You had me worried for a moment. I thought my men would lose. But then I realized it. Your only weakness. There's a girl that you love nearby, isn't there? Maybe she'll be able to see you now. Lying dead on the ground." He said and pulled up his gun.

_Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?_

Kaoru was close enough to see the man with his gun held up and to see Kenshin on his hands and knees on the ground gasping for breath. 

"Kenshin!" She screamed and ran to him.

"Kaoru, go back to the dojo! I don't want to get involved! Please Kaoru!" He said hoarsely. He looked up at her and she saw the pain and worries in his eyes.

"I won't leave you now, Kenshin… because I-I…"

The man fired his gun. A bullet screamed past Kaoru's ear and pierced Kenshin's left lung. Kenshin backwards; he had purposely moved Kaoru out of the path of the bullet. The man grinned and began to walk away. Kaoru then noticed Kenshin's reverse blade beside her foot. She grabbed it and stabbed the man. He fell down to the ground and she took out the blade and ran back over to Kenshin. Kenshin was gasping for breath.

"Oh Kenshin, I can't believe you did that! You- you're such a jerk." She cried. Kenshin sat himself up and set his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and him.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them._

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed._

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me._

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance_

_To tell her how I feel._

"Kenshin…" She cried softly. His left lung was pierced but he managed to stay a little longer.

"Kaoru, I have something to tell you." He said softly. She looked at him again and then noticed what he was about to say. "I love you, Kaoru. I always will. You can count on that, that you can…" 

"Kenshin, I-I, I love you too Kenshin." Kaoru said quietly. He took his other hand and lightly grabbed her chin. They shared eye contact for a short moment then they kissed each other. When they stopped, Kaoru gently laid him upon the ground where he died. She picked up his sword and held it up high. Then, she remembered the first time she met him. He accidentally ran in on her while she was taking a bath. He said that suicide's not an answer. Then she locked him in the shed. She lightly laughed at that memory. Now she knew that she had a true friend. Not just one, but seven. Now she was the only one left. She had no idea where the doctor was, but she hoped he was okay.

"I'll never forget you guys. Never…" She whispered through silent tears. She grabbed Kenshin's sword sheath and put his sword in it. She tied it around her waist and ran back to her house and cried. 

People say that if she ever saw a reverse blade other than the one she keeps, she'll cry. Others say that she now dresses in black. Many have told her that she was never married to Kenshin. But she denies that fact. Thai wanted to know if Sanosuke would ever pay his tab, but that made Kaoru cry. She told Thai that Sanosuke would never pay up. He died over a year ago. Now her life was nothing and meant nothing. But one night, she didn't fall asleep.

She had no clue why she just didn't. It was mid winter and the snow was falling peacefully. Then her candle blew out and she shivered. Thinking that it was just the weather, she ignored it. Then she heard something that scared her so bad she thought that she would be traumatized.

"We thought you were stronger than that, missy." A strangely familiar voice said. Kaoru whirled around and saw the GHOSTS of Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Sezume, Ayame, and Tsubame.

"Yeah, Kaoru. We thought you became weak or something." Yahiko said.

"You don't have to cry anymore Miss Kaoru, that you don't. We'll be with you forever. Just remember, your lovely smile is what made me stay in the first place, that it was. You were a true friend. Thnak you very much Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said as if nothing had ever happened. But they all knew that Kenshin sacrificed his own life to make sure Kaoru still had hers.

"I will never forget you guys…" Kaoru said with a nice smile. Then they disappeared. 

_If tomorrow never comes…_

_AN: I almost cried. Okay, that is the 6th story I have written that made me almost cry! I have got to stop doing this!_


End file.
